Kanem-Bornu (Idris Alauma)
Kanem-Bornu led by Idris Alauma is a custom civilization mod by DMS and More Civs, with contributions from Scapegrace, Reedstilt, and TPangolin. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Kanem-Bornu ' The Kanem-Bornu Empire was an empire that existed in what is now modern day Chad and Nigeria. It was known to Arab geographers as the Kanem Empire from the 9th century AD onwards and lasted as the independent kingdom of Bornu until 1900. The history of the empire is mainly known from the Royal Chronicle or Girgam discovered in 1851 by the German traveler Heinrich Barth. At its height, the Kanem-Bornu Empire encompassed an area covering not only much of Chad, but also parts of modern southern Libya, eastern Niger, northeastern Nigeria and northern Cameroon. It was located at the southern end of the trans-Saharan trade route between Tripoli and the region of Lake Chad. It is a hot, arid region with several oases, the largest being Lake Chad. 'Idris Alauma ''' Idris Alauma was the greatest mai or king of the Bornu Empire, ruling from c. 1564 to 1596. Under his rule, Kanem-Bornu reached the zenith of its power. He is remembered for his military skills, administrative reforms, and Islamic piety. His feats are mainly known through his chronicler Ahmad bin Fartuwa. A lot about Idris Alauma’s early life is unknown. His father was an ethnic Kanuri, while his mother was a Bulala. His main adversaries were the Hausa to the west, the Tuareg and Tubu to the north, and the Bulala to the east. His innovations included the employment of fixed military camps (with walls); permanent sieges and "scorched earth" tactics, where soldiers burned everything in their path; armored horses and riders; and the use of Berber camelry, Kotoko boatmen, and iron-helmeted musketeers trained by Turkish military advisers. His active diplomacy featured relations with Tripoli, Egypt, and the Ottoman Empire, which sent a 200-member ambassadorial party across the desert to Alauma's court at Ngazargamu. Alauma also signed what was probably the first written treaty or cease-fire in Chadian history. Kanem-Bornu under Alauma was strong and wealthy. Government revenue came from tribute (or booty, if the recalcitrant people had to be conquered), sales of slaves, and duties on and participation in trans-Saharan trade. Unlike West Africa, the Chadian region did not have gold. Still, it was central to one of the most convenient trans-Saharan routes. Between Lake Chad and Fezzan lay a sequence of well-spaced wells and oases, and from Fezzan there were easy connections to North Africa and the Mediterranean Sea. Many products were sent north, including natron (sodium carbonate), cotton, kola nuts, ivory, ostrich feathers, perfume, wax, and hides, but the most important of all were slaves. Imports included salt, horses, silks, glass, muskets, and copper. Alauma took a keen interest in trade and other economic matters. He is credited with having the roads cleared, designing better boats for Lake Chad, introducing standard units of measure for grain, and moving farmers into new lands. In addition, he improved the ease and security of transit through the empire with the goal of making it so safe that "a lone woman clad in gold might walk with none to fear but God." '''Dawn of Man "All Hail ruler of Kanem-Bornu, Idris Alauma! As the Mai of your Saharan kingdom, you fought to protect it from its many enemies, winning more than a thousand battles. Your diplomacy involved distant foreign powers such as the Ottomans, which sent their ambassadors to your court at Ngazargamu. You also introduced a number of legal and administrative reforms based on your religious beliefs, sponsored the construction of numerous mosques, and made a pilgrimage to the holy city of Mecca! Kanem-Bornu under your rule was prosperous and strong! Idris Alauma, your once glorious kingdom of Kanem-Bornu has fallen to its enemies! Your people once again look to you for guidance and strength! Will you lead them to glory against your many foes? Can you build an empire that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '''"Lo, an emissary of some foreign land has entered my court! Tell me of your homeland, and the prospect of trade between our two kingdoms!" '''Introduction: "I have not seen people who dress as you do before - you must teach me of your kingdom. Are you too a follower of the true faith?" Defeat: '''"You are a barbarian. I wish for the sake of humanity that you are consumed by the endless sands." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold. |rewards = +1 Happiness in all Cities with a Wasiliam. Wasilirams yield +10% Gold }} Gold. |rewards = +2 Faith per Great Tile Improvement per tile it’s away from the closest Kanembu City }} Full Credits List * DMS: Design, Art, Code. * Pouakai: Design, Map, Diplomacy Text * Janboruta: Art. * TPangolin: Art * ''Leugi/JTitan: ''UU Model Category:All Civilizations Category:DMS Category:More Civilizations Category:Saharan Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders